The Long Trip Home
by NickWaggs
Summary: After someone tries to attack Gibbs at his own home the team quickly finds out that this wasn't an ordinary attack. The person has been following Gibbs for 18 years now.
1. Sorry

Thump: Gibbs grabbing his right arm

It was early in the morning and Gibbs woke up in his basement, asleep on his boat. He sighed got up and went to his bathroom. He took a quick 5 minute shower and got his suit on, he finished a cup of coffee and was just opening his door when a barrage of bullets shot through the door, one of which hit Gibbs in the right arm. Gibbs dropped to the floor and immediately drew his P-228 and took out his phone and called DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, gasping. "We gotta crime scene."  
"Where?" DiNozzo asked

"My house." Gibbs said, shutting of the phone and going to his bathroom to stop his arm from bleeding.

Thump: Gibbs grabbing his right arm


	2. Chapter 2

Thump: Gibbs face with a 'holy shit' expression on it

In about 10 minutes the entire team showed up. Gibbs was in his bathroom, the towel he put around the wound was completely blood soaked. Ducky walked in and examined it.

"You're luck amazes me Jethro." Ducky stated, proceeding to fix the wound to the best of his ability "There is no major damage you should expect a full recovery but you are going to need stitches though my guess would be for about 3 weeks. Do you have any idea who would do this?"

"Not in the least Duck." Gibbs says sarcastically "I can't imagine I have many enemies. We'll team get to looking around, there has to be some evidence we can use to track who ever did this."

The team leaves Gibbs house and goes outside. While searching they find some bullets in the dry wall and after looking around outside they find some shell casings and skid marks in the street. Tony then proceeds to take Gibbs' neighbors statements.

"Well I believe I shall escort Jethro to the hospital" Ducky announces.

"Ugh, ya that works," Gibbs says agitatedly "You three go back to HQ and see if you can't find who did this."

None of the team seems to have noticed that Gibbs house had been broken into and one of his guns was missing.

NCIS Main Office

When the team got to the office Abby was standing around Gibbs' desk, pacing anxiously.

"Where's Gibbs?" She asks

"At the hospital with Ducky." McGee states "He has to get a few stitches. Luckily he'll be better in a few weeks. We do need you to see if you can get anything from these bullets and casings."

"You expect me to work while Gibbs is hurt." Abby says shocked

"These are the bullets that hit Gibbs, find who ever did this and you help Gibbs." Tony explains.

Abby nodded, took the bullets and went to her lab. DiNozzo sat down at Gibbs desk.

"McGee. Traffic cams around Gibbs house. Ziva review the statements we got. See if you can get anything from the attack vehicle." Tony ordered as he walked off

"Here's to Gibbs making a fast recovery." McGee said, nodding at Ziva and sitting down. "I don't wanna have to go through Tony-Gibbs again."

Tony, not having any idea on where to take the case went down to the autopsy lab to talk to Ducky about possible enemies Gibbs could have.

Autopsy Lab

Ducky was in a conversation with Palmer as DiNozzo walked into through the sliding door.

"Hey Ducky can I talk to you?" DiNozzo asks

"What would you like to discuss Anthony?" Ducky asks.

"Someone who would want to see Gibbs dead." DiNozzo states

"A man such as Gibbs has made many enemies over the years." Ducky sighs "Narrowing it down to who would actually try is a mystery but I imagine you may want to try and talk to Gibbs about it."

"He's in the hospital though."

"No I'm not DiNozzo." Gibbs said who had magically appeared behind DiNozzo. His hand was wrapped up, but besides that Gibbs seemed to be ok.

"Ok." Tony said "Any idea on who would wanna kill you?"  
"Did you get the bullet shells to Abby?" Gibbs asked

"Yes."

"Maybe you should check in with her." Gibbs said agitated. As Tony leaves Gibbs takes a seat and sits down with Ducky.

"Any enemies you wanna tell me about?" Ducky asked.

"None that you wouldn't know." Gibbs says following DiNozzo.

As DiNozzo was on his way to Abby's lab director Vance stopped him and Gibbs and brought them into his office.

"Are you ok Gibbs?" Vance asks

"I'll live." Gibbs answers

"Is that the only reason you called us in here?" Tony asks

"No." Vance said. "CIA has recently found out that the person responsible for the Gibbs' death is not who we thought. The drug lord was a scapegoat. The real killer is still at large."

Thump: Gibbs face with a 'holy shit' expression on it


	3. Chapter 3

Thump: The team heading for the elevator

"Due to the nature of this case we will be transferring the authority of it to DiNozzo," Vance explains "Any Objections?

"You're the director." Gibbs says

"Gibbs if you kill this man or harm him at all you do realize you will be kicked off the case, the team and NCIS for an extended time." Vance informs

"Ya I got that." Gibbs says agitatedly. Leaving the room

"DiNozzo, I'm leaving the judgment to you," Vance begins "If he does anything out of line, you have my authority to expel him from the case."

DiNozzo nods and he leaves the office as he heads down to the main floor McGee calls him over.

"I gotta match from the tire marks and car." McGee said, "I even got a license plate number and issued a BOLO."

"Good job McGee." Tony said.

"I also got the person license to the car," McGee said. "The license was fake, but his real name is Celio Covas, born in Boston, currently living in Virginia he's 42 years old. Why would he try and kill you?"

"Look at what he's wanted for." Gibbs says

"Wanted for the murder of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs." Ziva reads aloud walking up

"Let's go." Gibbs says.

"Leave your gun." DiNozzo says, standing up. The entire team looks over at Gibbs.

"I'm taking my gun."

"I have the power to suspend you from this case if you do not comply." DiNozzo asserts "The gun stays."

Gibbs is taken aback by what Tony says; he then proceeds to empty his clip of all but one bullet.

"Just in case." Gibbs explains as the team heads for the elevator.

Thump: The team heading for the elevator


	4. Chapter 4

Thump: An NCIS badge on the ground

Celio Covas' House

The team heads towards out of the car and up to the house. They knock on the door, but there isn't an answer. The team then pulls out their guns and begins to look around. They hear a car quickly driving away. Gibbs rushes to the street pulls out his gun and with one shot shoots out a tire on the car. Gibbs quickly runs up to the drivers side door, opens it and pulls out Corvas and puts him on the ground.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs and assault on a federal agent." Gibbs says as he begins reading off Corvas rights.

Back at NCIS interrogation room.

Gibbs walks into the interrogation room.

"Hello Corvas," Gibbs says dryly "no need to introduce myself, you already know who I am."

Corvas chuckles lightly, leans back and just looks at Gibbs.

"You're facing life in prison." Gibbs says. "I'll be sure to get you on death row though."

"You're not one to let the past go, are you?"

Tony looks at Ziva behind the glass, nervously.

"You killed my wife and daughter." Gibbs said lowly "You're a heatless bastard and you deserve to die."

"They witnessed something they shouldn't have." Corvas said, "It was only, business."

Gibbs stands up throws over the table and pushes Corvas up against the wall behind him. Gibbs then begins to beat up Corvas. Tony quickly runs into the room, as he is trying to get Gibbs off of Corvas, Gibbs accidentally hits Tony in the face. As Tony's nose begins to bleed Gibbs stops realizing what he just did.

Tony stands up and looks at Gibbs in the face, with his hand over his broken nose.

"By orders of Director Vance, you are off this investigation." Tony says, "Due to the fact that you have also assaulted a witness in our authority you are to be suspended for two weeks, without pay. Please turn in your badge and gun."

"Guns in my desk." Gibbs says, throwing his badge on the floor and leaving the room.

Thump: An NCIS badge on the ground


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat; it had been a week since he had attacked Corvas. He was calmly working when he heard someone at the staircase. Looking up Gibbs saw Ducky.

"I just want you to know that Corvas was found guilty." Ducky stated as he came down the staircase. "He's sentenced to life in jail, no parole."

"He should be dead." Gibbs sighs, setting down his tools and going to get a drink "Want some?"

"Well that's the other part." Ducky sighed. "Last night he was found dead. With a gun shot to the head. The murder shot came from a M9 which was determined by Abby, and due to circumstance we believe that your m9 did it."

"I didn't do it." Gibbs said.

"I believe you." Ducky said, "But can you show us the gun, so that we can clear you out of the suspects list."

"I don't have it," Gibbs said, "It was stolen months ago."

"I am sorry Jethro." Ducky said.

As he finished that sentence DiNozzo and Director Vance entered and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs looks over at Ducky, gives an unreadable facial expression and puts his hand up. Tony then comes over to Gibbs and puts hand cuffs on him.

"Sorry boss." Tony says, leading Gibbs up from the basement and to the car.

Interrogation

Gibbs is sitting on the far side of the table when director Vance walks in.

"Why'd you do it?" Vance asks

"I didn't do it." Gibbs says

Main office

"There is no way Gibbs would have done this." Ziva explains to Abby.

"I know, we need more evidence." Abby said sadly

Interrogation

"You've already gotten away with murder once Gibbs, but this time we have better proof." Vance explains, "Your m9 was used to kill the man, now that gun is gone and you never reported it stolen."

Main office

"Abby do you realize what's going to happen to Gibbs?" Ziva explains

Interrogation

"Come on I solve murders for a living Leon." Gibbs sighs, "You think I'd be stupid enough to use my own gun."

Vance didn't say anything.

Main office

"Yes I do," Abby says on the verge of tears, "but forensics don't lie."

Interrogation

"Someone is setting me up." Gibbs demands. "I was in my basement all last night."

"Alone I presume to." Vance says, "Until we get any real proof, or someone to support your alibi your under arrest for the murder of Celio Corvas."

Main office

Abby walks over to Ziva and then begins to cry into Ziva's shoulder.

Interrogation

"You will be held here until 10 tonight." Vance stands up and leaves Gibbs in the interrogation room. "Then transfered to prision."

Thump: Gibbs with Vance's back, leaving the room


	6. Chapter 6

DiNozzo had been sitting at his desk for an hour thinking about how to prove Gibbs innocence. He then shot up in his chair.

"Campfire." He declared, when everyone had circled up DiNozzo began explaining his theory "If Gibbs was set up there must be some sort of DNA evidence at his house. It could have been easy for anyone to sneak in and take something of Gibbs' due to the fact that Gibbs never locks his front door. I say we go back there and see if we can find any prints or any indicator that Gibbs is innocent."

The team's campfire ends and they begin to gear up

Vance's Office

Vance is sitting at his desk when his phone rings. He picks it up

"Leon Vance," he says "Director of NCIS."  
"Vance this is Mr. Smith of the Witness Protection Program. We need to inform you that one of the people in our Protection, Kelly Gibbs, has gone missing. A Kelly Gibbs has been MIA for several hours now."

"Well that's impossible Kelly Gibbs died 18 years ago." Vance said

"That was the cover up, only Shannon Gibbs died, we had to hide Kelly from Corvas, since Gunnery Sergeant Jethro Gibbs was in the USMC at the time he was not informed."

Vance hung up the phone, not believing what he just heard.

Main Floor

A young girl of about 24 walked in through the elevator right as the team is leaving, she walks up to DiNozzo.

"I'm looking for a Jethro Gibbs." She said, as Tony was getting in the elevator.

"Well he is currently…out." Tony says, "But you have found an Anthony DiNozzo you looking for a date?"

The girl smacks DiNozzo in the back of the head and gives Tony a glare almost like Gibbs. The team then slowly heads back to their desks.

"I want to confess to the murder of Celio Corvas." The girl says "It wasn't meditated though, last night he showed up at my house, took me to his and held me hostage with an m9 pistol. I managed to get the gun away from him and I shot him. I have the gun right here."

The girl then takes the gun out of her purse and puts it on Ziva's desk. As this was happening the team didn't notice that Vance had shown up with Gibbs. The girl sees Gibbs and then jumps and runs towards him.

"Dad?" She asked

"You've got the wrong guy." Gibbs said sadly "My daughter died 18 years ago in a car crash."

"No Gibbs, she didn't." Director Vance said, "She lived and was put into the Witness Protection Program."

"The NIS agent driving the car was shot and killed by Corvas. I survived but mom, Shannon Gibbs didn't. Then the government put me in the witness protection program because they knew Corvas would come after me." Kelly explained. "They wouldn't let me contact you due to the fact that Corvas was still alive, but know that he's dead I can finally see you." Kelly came up to Gibbs and wrapped her hands around his waist.

Gibbs has a sudden flash back to all the pictures of the accident and the report claiming that both of them had died. Gibbs then sees 8 year old Kelly crying as he was leaving for Operation Desert Storm in 1991. Gibbs then flashes out and wraps his arms around his daughter, and a single tear runs down Gibbs cheek. Kelly then whispers in Gibbs ear and Gibbs goes over to Tony.

"You did _what _DiNozzo?" Gibbs says angrily. Tony looks over Gibbs shoulder and sees Kelly laughing at what is happening

Thump: Tony looking extremely nervous at his desk.

Credit again to my friend Michelle and hope this didnt offend anyone, just so you know though i would never want this to happen in any way on the show. Just thought it'd be fun to try and write a fic like this. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
